Jiang Ying
Description A Platinum-Rank, Holy Beast-Rank, Level 8 = 8 Stars. Guardian Beast of Yue Yang. (R=463) Has inherited the divine power of the Dragon God Sovereign. (R=663) Grimoire: 'Bronze Grimoire She is the Ruler of Spider Valley. Some call her the Spider Empress, but she is physically a dragon of mixed-blood, a Hornless Dragon. Originally, she thinks of herself as a lonely and helpless orphan. All 4 of her parent's bloodlines are exceptional ones. 'Family' section below (R=461) She still enjoys childish things like teddy bears, long-eared rabbits, pink pajamas, and some childish clothing. She enjoys it when Yue Yang pushes while she seated on a swing. She particularly enjoys cooking (but isn't very good at it) as well as swimming. (R=461) '''Original Appearance: ' She has pale green eyes and silky violet/purple hair. Her features were like that of a beautiful painting. She has a hot sexy figure consisting of; a big chest, a small waist, a toned butt, long legs, delicate feet, and jade-like arms. Yue Yang thinks she has the delicate fragrance of a virgin. She wears Black Dragon Armor. (R=384) '''Hornless Dragon Form: '''While her upper body stayed the same, the lower half of her torso turns into the body of a Hornless Dragon with a pair of gold wings on her back. Below her butt, her two legs turn into a small and exquisite silver dragon’s tail that's several meters in length. She has black fins on her tail, gold wings, and silver scales. (R=462) '''After Body Fusion With Yue Yang: '''All of her skin had become as smooth as jade, as well as 10 times whiter and softer. This change includes her dragon tail. Her wings are crystal-like should have used 'translucent', not 'crystal-like', so the dark grey '''outlines of the bones inside her wings become visible. (R=462) History Yue Yang first encountered the purple-haired lady with the hot body (Jiang Ying) when she cried out “Save me, I have used up my torch. If you save me, I’m willing to offer a reward of thousands of gold coins.” She seemed to be pursued by Snaggletooth Spiders. (R=384) It was really the band of adventurers she was with, that had evil ideas about her, that she needed to be rescued from. (R=385) Family Mother: Greater than Innate Level 9. A descendant of Silver Dragon Lord and Spider Empress. She went to the 10th floor of the Tong Tian Tower together with her Father to uncover the secret of the gate to Heaven Realm. Status: Missing. (R=461) Father: Greater than Innate Level 9. Son of Old Hornless Dragon and Golden Dragon Queen. He went to the 10th floor of the Tong Tian Tower together with her Mother to uncover the secret of the gate to Heaven Realm. Status: Missing. (R=461) Maternal Grandmother was/is a Spider Empress (beast). She lived in and ruled Spider Valley. Status: Missing. (R=461) Maternal Grandfather was/is a silver dragon. Status: ??? Paternal Grandmother was/is a golden dragon. Status: ??? Paternal Grandfather was called Old Hornless Dragon. He was a member of the Eastern Goblin Tribe. He lived at the Old Dragon Residence on the 7th floor of Tong Tian Tower. Status: Deceased. (R=461) Maternal Aunt was/is a silver dragon. Status: ??? (R=361) Evolutions * Original Rank: Holy Beast-Rank, Level 7 = 7 Stars (R=460) * After Fusion with Yue Yang: Holy Beast-Rank, Level 8 = 8 Stars. She also becomes one of Yue Yang's Guardian Beasts. ** Yue Yang uses his Flame and Innate Qi to cause her to drop from Holy Beast-Rank, Level 7 to Holy Beast-Rank, Level 5. Then, using his Flame - Fire Phoenix she leveled up to Holy Beast-Rank, Level 7. Finally, she becomes a Holy Beast-Rank, Level 8 = 8 Stars. She also becomes one of Yue Yang's Guardian Beasts. (R=463) Innate Inherent Skills Dragon Dreamland * Special Skill: A type of dragon power to force opponents into their dreamland. The less concentration their enemies have, the higher the chances of success, and the longer the time of sleep would be. Other Skills Underwater * Breathing * Swimming Hornless Dragon Bite Dragon, Tail Strike: (R=755) Equipment * Grimoire: '''Bronze Grimoire: ' It was originally a Silver Grimoire but it leveled down to bronze when she contracted it. * Long Silver Pikes * Black Dragon Armor ** Made of authentic black dragon skin (There are many fake sets of this armor but they are made out of Wurm skins). It's a hundred times heavier than metal. It strengthens her body and increases her speed of cultivation without harming her. Able to completely conceal her scent from most beasts (but not Yue Yang). Created by her parents. (R=461) * Crescent Moon Blade '''Beasts' Category:Humanoid Beast Category:Grimoire owner Category:Innate Category:Yue yang Category:Guardian Beast